Red Moon
by brujiprimas
Summary: Brujiprima Palomiiz:Una canción romántica, un pelirrojo y una rubia con un vestido rojo... Para los amantes de la pareja Ron y Luna... creación mia. Brujiprima Tití: creación suya...


Brujiprima Palomiiz: Esto lo escribi en un rato de ocio escuchando una cancion muy mega sensual!! obviamente mi prrrrrrrimiz lo leyó y me dijo todo lo bno y malo así qe aquí está, ojalá les guste...

Brujiprima Tití: qe ella lo haya escrito sola no quiere decir qe yo no lo haga! yo tambn tengo fic sola! qe no lo haya subido es otra cosa...hay uno qe a ella no le gusta...jeje y el otro tiene tres lineas!

Brujiprima Palomiiz: jajaja siiii esta canción se llama "Lady in red" de Chris de Burgh. Si pueden bajenla, es muy linda. Ah lo típico! "Los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.K Rowling " y bla bla...eso...leanlo y si les da la gana (lo cual espero) dejen reviews!! C U SOMEDAY!! chaito!

Brujiprima Tití: y el titulo es...

RED MOON

Dos amigos divisaron la mansión, la cual tenía todas las luces encendidas y se podía oír a lo lejos la música. Ambos entraron a esta y fueron recibidos por un hombre que tomó sus chaquetas. Los dos sonrieron y fueron guiados hasta el interior de la mansión. Llegaron a unas puertas gigantes.

- Adelante –

El anciano abrió las puertas y les dejó ver a una multitud que hablaba, bailaba y reía. Ron y Harry entraron. Notaron que la atención se había fijado en ellos, pero, ya estaban acostumbrados. No era novedad que después de lo que había pasado en Hogwarts fueran reconocidos como héroes. A Harry aún le incomodaba, pero para Ron, tanta atención lo abrumaba. Una muchacha de 16 años, pelirroja, se les acercó.

¡Harry! – La chica abrazó al moreno, este la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Ron, algo incómodo, tosió, haciéndolos separarse - ¡Hermanito! – Ginny abrazó y besó en la mejilla al pelirrojo. Luego los invito a sentarse en una mesa – Todo ha pasado tan rápido, y ustedes que ya casi no los veo, siempre viajando de aquí para allá. –

Ron no prestaba mucha atención a lo que hablaba su hermana, estaba mas pendiente de escuchar la música que otra cosa, nunca creyó que se hallaría cómodo en una fiesta como esa. De repente las puertas del salón se abrieron y entró una hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia, ojos azules, quien llevaba un vestido rojo.

I've never seen you looking so lovely as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright

Ron la quedó mirando sorprendido, sin saber mucho que decir. Notó como muchos hombres se le acercaban. Sintió una extraña sensación en su interior. _"¡Déjenla tranquila! ¡Sinvergüenzas!"_ pensó mientras apretaba los puños. Notó como el flequillo le caía elegantemente sobre la frente a la joven, haciéndola ver angelical, con una luz que nacía de su interior, pero aún mantenía ese aire de locura e indiferencia que tanto le gustaba.

I've never seen so many men ask you if you wanted to dance,  
They're looking for a little romance, given half a chance,

¡Ron! – El joven reaccionó y miró a Harry – Con Ginny te estamos hablando y tu no nos dices nada –

L-lo siento..yo..no sé – Harry y Ginny se miraron, la chica sonrió. Ambos se pararon al mismo tiempo, Ron miró hacía atrás y vio quien se acercaba. Sus manos sudaron.

Harry, Ginny, Ron. ¡Tanto tiempo! – Saludó la rubia. Harry y Ginny la saludaron alegremente, en cambio, Ron tartamudeó algo parecido a un saludo provocando la risa de su amigo. La joven sonrío - ¿Me puedo sentar? –

Claro – Ron le ofreció la silla que estaba a su lado. La joven se sentó, al igual que los demás –

Luna, ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo? He sabido poco de ti desde que saliste de Hogwarts – preguntó el moreno.

Bueno, he estado viajando, por Sudamérica, África y todos esos lados. – respondió Luna.

Ron la miraba de reojo, notó como sus orejas se enrojecían. Sintió la persistente mirada de Ginny, quien supo al instante que algo raro ocurría. La melodía de una canción muggle romántica comenzaba a sonar, varias parejas fueron al centro del salón para bailar.

Ginny, ¿Quieres bailar? – Preguntó Harry levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano a la pelirroja, quien lo recibió sonriente.

And I have never seen that dress you're wearing,  
Or the highlights in your hair that catch your eyes,  
I have been blind.

Y tú Ron, supe que has ayudado a tu hermano con el negocio de las bromas. Eso es maravilloso. – Dijo Luna, Ron asintió torpemente con la cabeza. Fijó su vista en la chica.

Te ves...te ves muy linda Luna – La chica lo miró sorprendida, le sonrío dulcemente. Ron tomó valor y le ofreció la mano - ¿Bailamos? –

No bailo muy bien –

Ni yo – contestó divertido el pelirrojo, Luna lo miró fijamente y tomó su mano.

The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,

Ron bailaba junto a Luna, sintió aquel dulce olor que lo deleitaba. La calidez de sus manos entrelazadas con las suyas. Luna apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Para el pelirrojo no había nadie mas, solo ellos dos. La canción seguía. Era una melodía que lo relajaba.

It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight.

Si sabes bailar Ron – dijo la rubia sin separarse de el. Ron sonrío, era cómodo estar así.

Tengo muchos secretos Luna – la chica se río.

El pelirrojo sintió que sus orejas ya no estaban rojas. Luna sacó la cabeza de su hombro y lo observó fijamente con sus ojos saltones que a la luz de las velas brillaban como las estrellas en una noche despejada. De repente llegó un joven y le pidió un baile a Luna. Esta miró a Ron, quien observaba casi con odio al extraño. Luna sonrío y aceptó, dejando al pelirrojo solo.

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous as you did tonight,  
I've never seen you shine so bright, you were amazing,  
I've never seen so many people want to be there by your side,

Ron se sentó en la mesa nuevamente, estaba solo. Miró como "su" Luna bailaba con otro. La observaba fijamente. Creyó que todo había sido una ilusión, que ella jamás había bailado con el. Que solo fue un sueño. Pero su mirada se cruzó con la de ella, quien le sonrío.

And when you turned to me and smiled, it took my breath away,  
And I have never had such a feeling,  
Such a feeling of complete and utter love, as I do tonight.

El pelirrojo sintió cosquillas en el estómago, las orejas se volvieron rojas nuevamente. Sus ojos brillaron. ¿Había una posibilidad?, ¿Sería posible?. Se acercó a la pareja.

¿Me permites? – preguntó al joven, quien asintió con la cabeza.

Luna abrazó el cuello del pelirrojo, Ron puso las manos en su cintura. Sintió como si el corazón se le fuera a salir en cualquier momento. Sonreía nerviosamente. Luna lo miraba fijamente, directo a los ojos, lo cuál lo ponía aún mas nervioso.

The lady in red is dancing with me, cheek to cheek,  
There's nobody here, it's just you and me,  
It's where I want to be,  
But I hardly know this beauty by my side,  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight.

¿Ron? – preguntó con un tono de inocencia en su voz.

¿Si? –

Gracias – Ron pestañeó confundido –

¿Por qué? –

Por quererme –

Luna se puso en puntillas y acercó su rostro al de el. Ron sintió sus piernas temblar. Luna cerró sus ojos. Sus labios tocaron los del pelirrojo. La canción seguía tocando y Ron, bueno, Ron solo se dejaba llevar por la situación...

I never will forget the way you look tonight...  
The lady in red, the lady in red,  
The lady in red, my lady in red,

I love you...


End file.
